NaruSasu FanFic
by mimi801420
Summary: Sasuke messes with Naruto in the pool. Later, Naruto gets his revenge!


This is mature content and contains yaoi (boyxboy). If you don't like that or don't like the pairing NarutoxSasuke, then don't read it!

---------------------

Me and Sasuke have been friends for a while now and have turned into best friends. We even live with eachother after I got kicked out of my place. Now im 18 and he's 19. Alot of people think that we make the perfect couple even our sensei's think so but not us. We are just friends. Then one day when Sasuke and I were watching movies which we usually do on Fridays, it all changed for me. I started to look at him in a different way.

He was on the floor sitting on his chest infront of the couch where I was sitting. He was in nothing but his boxers as was I cause the air conditioning was broken. When he would scoot around getting comfortable, his boxers would ride up and I could see his pale thighs underneath. This wasn't the first time I saw parts of Sasuke that no one else had. Once i walked in on him getting out of the shower but I only saw his butt. Nothing happened to me in a physical way then but this time, I could feel my cock getting hard at the sight of the smooth skin between his legs. I was so confused. Here was my best friend showing his body to me and probabilly not knowing he was doing it, and I was loving every peek I got. When the movie was over, Sasuke wanted to go into the pool and swim around for a while. So we walked outside after changing into our bathing suites and he jumped in the pool. I was hopeing so bad that he couldn't see my erection that he gave me earler. Then he did something he has never done before. He took off his swim trunks and set them on the porch.

"Are you coming in Naruto?" he asked me as I staired at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing? Swimming naked?" I replied as I slowly entered the water.

"lighten up I never swam naked and it feels kind of cool you should try it." He then swam under the water and out of my sight. It was night so I couldn't see him any where even with the porch light on. Then I found him behind me. Well he found me and my shorts as well. I turned around to see him behind me with my trunks in his hand. I looked down at my now naked body and saw my cock bobbing in the water. The glow from the porch light gave him a good view of me and also gave me a great view of him. His pale skin shone in the light and made him look like he was shining. We stood there in the water looking into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever. I finally came back to reality when he smirked at me.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me my shorts." I screamed as I grabbed at them but he swam alittle to the left and I grabbed his chest insted. I stood there not taking my hand off of him and looked into his eyes. He laughed and I let go then grabbed at my shorts again I would have got them if he hadn't of swam away. I swam after him but he went under the water and out of my sight again. I looked around everywhere but I couldn't see him. Then once again he found me and this time since I didn't have my shorts on, he grabbed something else insted. I froze as he came out of the water with my manhood in his hand.

"What has gottin into you?" I asked but I wasn't complaining because by this time he was massaging me and making me all kinds of hard. God it felt good. He stood there for awhile playing with me until I couldn't take it anymore. I started moaning and was about to release when he stopped. I looked at him as he looked at me. I then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He then put his other hand on the back of my head (the head above my sholders) and held me to him as we kissed deeply. That's when he started massaging me again. I was so close and he knew because he quickened his pace going faster and faster and squeezing me harder and harder. With a loud grunt, I finally came in the water.

We stopped kissing and he asked if we could go inside now. We dried off with our towels and got dressed in our pjs. We both sat down on the couch and started watching another movie. He said that he was cold so I went to the closet and got a blanket for us. He snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I cound tell he was going to fall asleep but so was I. When he did fall asleep, I carried him up the stairs and into our bedroom. We always slept together because Sasuke has alot of nightmares about his brother and he likes cuddling up next to me to feel beter. I layed him on the bed and tucked him in. Looking down at him was to much for me. The 18 year old hormones that I have been building up for so long won over the respectful best friend and I decided to get him back for what he did to me in the pool.

I slowly pulled off his boxers. I started to pull his cock into my hands and moved up and down the shaft. He moaned alittle in his sleep but didn't wake. I lowered my head and placed it above his cock. I made my way down his shaft to his balls and placed my toung on the soft skin. Licking all around his sack and then back up his shaft to his head making my heart jump with excitement not to mention my manhood as well. He let out another sleepy moan as I slid my toung all around his cock. I decided to pick up the pace a little and pulled the head into my mouth and sucked on it hard. I was sucking all of him into me as he came in my throat. That's when he opened his eyes and looked down at me panting.

He then reached down and placed his hand on my sholders and pulled me up his body till our faces were inches away from eachother. We attached our lips in a fierce battle of dominance. I won. Moving my lips down his neck, kissing the soft skin all the way to his sholder then his pecks. I then took one of his nipples into my mouth. Moaning he put his hands on my sholders and held me there not wanting me to ever let go. Then I brought three fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck" I order and he did what he was told. Taking the digits into his mouth and getting them nice and slick. When I figured they were good enough I took them out and moved them down his body to the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. Inserting one finger, I circled it around loving the moans I got from Sasuke. I then placed in another finger and another. Scissoring them around, streching him out.

"Oh Naruto. Oh Yessssssssss More please give me more" He screamed out as I found that part of Sasuke that I have been looking for all along. I made sure to touch that spot one more time before I sat up and pulled my fingers out. Looked into his big dark eyes and saw the lust that was building up inside him. I lowered my body ontop of him and kissed his soft lips again. I slid my toung inside his mouth and he did the same to mine. Thats when he reached down and took off my boxers. I started to nibble down his jawline to his neck and sucked on the soft skin I found. The next thing I knew, the head of my cock was at his entrance and he was begging me to put it inside him. I sat up and positioned myself at his hole. quickly I pushed into his passage. He was so hot and so tight. He told me to fuck him as hard as I could and I didn't dissapoint.

Afterwords, Sasuke nuzzled up next to me. I held him in my arms and right before I felt myself slipping away, I heard him wisper.

"I love you Naruto." I smiled and kissed his forhead. "I love you too Sasuke" Then we both drifted off when sleep found us. 


End file.
